Drabbles sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by gabriela.gosden
Summary: Drabbles sur plusieurs pairings het et yaoi // Voir mon profil pour la signification des chiffres des pairings // Ratings variés, tout sauf porn // N'hésitez pas à reviewer les fic une par une // Vous voulez commander une mini-fic, allez voir mon profil
1. 1896 Anniversaire G

**pour ****natsumi3173 (livejournal)****  
Character, Pairing : 1896 (HibarixChrome), mon OTP  
Prompt : Anniversaire  
Rating : G  
Arc : AU TYL (univers alternatif ne prenant pas en compte l'arc Futur avec Millefiori, mais certains de ses éléments)  
cette fic peut largement faire partie de mon blabla 1896**

5 Mai.

Hibari baissa les yeux sur ce que lui tendit Chrome, un brin embarrassée.  
- Qu'est-ce que "ceci" est censé suppose être ? dit-il d'un ton sec.

Chrome soutint son regard.

- Kusakabe-san m'a dit que votre anniversaire était le 5 Mai, et puis...ce serait aussi pour vous féliciter de votre entrée au lycée" murmura-t-elle.  
- Je n'en veux pas.

Son regard indifférent croisa celui de Chrome, inexpressive.  
Ses pieds firent ensuite volte-face et il s'en alla.

Chrome resta un moment seule dans la salle, puis déposa lentement le présent sur la table basse, avant de s'en aller a son tour sans un bruit.

Quelques jours plus tard, les lycéens de Namimori furent surpris de voir, autour du bras d'Hibari Kyoya, connu pour la terreur qu'il inspirait dès son arrivée au lycée, un bandeau cousu de manière la plus grossière qui soit avec pour seule inscription "Comité de discipline".


	2. DinoFuuta Grande Roue PG13

**pour ****aresky (livejournal)****  
Character, Pairing : Dino/Fuuta  
Prompt : grande roue  
Warning : ça ressemble à de la pdphilie, mais je vous jure que ça ne l'est pas OTL  
Arc : AU TYL**

"- Dino-niii, je veux monter dedaaans...  
- D'accord, d'accord, s'il te plait, attends-moi...!  
Dino courut auprès du guichet, s'étala avant d'y parvenir (Romario n'était pas présent car cette sortie devait être "incognito" avait insisté Dino), se trompa en payant les tickets pour la grande roue puis paniqua en ne se souvenant plus de l'endroit ou Fuuta l'attendant.  
Une main attrapa la sienne.  
"Je suis là..."  
Dino se sentit fondre intérieurement.

La cabine commença son ascension.

Dino jeta un oeil en direction de Fuuta.  
_Comment en était-il arrivé là ? _  
Quelques jours auparavant, le fameux "Ranking Prince" était simplement venu en mission en Italie, accompagné de son encombrant bouquin de statistique.  
Et à peine avait-il eu vent d'une fête foraine voisine dans la région que sa simple réaction rappela qu'il n'était malgré tout qu'un enfant de 12 ans.  
Dino aurait pu envoyer un de ses hommes, mais avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir à quoi que ce soit il annonça qu'il l'accompagnerait.

Malgré son jeune âge, le petit prince maîtrisait son talent à la perfection et se comportait déjà comme un jeune adulte...dans les rencontres officielles, bien sûr.  
Mais Dino ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable en tout point, surtout quand celui-ci s'émerveillait debout de la vue sicilienne que surplombait leur cabine.

_Dans tous les cas_ pensa Dino, tout en observant les traits fins de Fuuta, _il deviendra très probablement un séduisant jeune homme..._

La cabine stoppa net et se balança, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Fuuta.  
Dino aurait pu le rattraper convenablement s'il n'était pas aussi perdu dans ses pensées et s'il n'était pas aussi maladroit en l'absence de Romario. Tout deux tombèrent donc sur le plancher de la cabine dans un fracas épouvantable.

Dino réprima un gémissement de douleur dû à sa tête qui avait durement cogné le fauteuil métallique, et mit un temps à se rendre compte que le visage de Fuuta n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de secondes et indépendant de sa volonté, son visage devint écarlate. Réaction peu trop naturelle pour être innocente.

Paniqué, il s'empressa de soulever Fuuta et de le faire se rasseoir, s'embrouillant en excuses.  
("J-je...plfghirk..suis...excuse-moi"  
"Ca ira Dino-nii, c'est ma faute, pardon...!")

Une fois rassis, Dino tenta de faire s'évaporer les sueurs froides qui bloquaient son cou.

"Ooooh, on redescend !" s'exclama joyeusement Fuuta.

Ils sortirent de la cabine et Fuuta attrapa de nouveau la main de Dino.  
Ce dernier était soulagé de voir que le jeune garçon avait passé l'éponge sur l'incident.

"_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?...Je suis censé le considérer comme mon petit frère, non ? Comme Tsuna..._"

Il regarda Fuuta un instant, et déglutit avant de conclure mentalement par un :

"_Tiens bon, encore quelques années à attendre..._"

Tandis qu'il parvenait à cette décision, l'air abattu, il ne remarqua pas Fuuta lui lancer un oeil en coin, l'air inquiet.

"_Je suis encore trop jeune, ce n'est pas étonnant que Dino-nii réagisse ainsi..._"

Il fit une petite moue boudeuse.

_"Allez, quelques années à patienter..."_


	3. LussuriaMammon Propriété privée NC15

****

pour **sakoni****  
Character, Pairing : Lussuria/Mammon  
Prompt : Propriété privée  
Rating : PG-13 (entre 13 et 17 selon l'"endroit" où vous imaginez), crack.  
Arc : entre l'arc Varia et Futur**

Mammon tourna son visage en direction de Lussuria, lequel se tenait à coté de lui.

"Vois-tu, Lussuria, les gens ne réalisent pas l'importance des biens personnels, de la propriété privée. On aura beau dire, la vérité est que, ce qui fait un homme, ce sont ses richesses, ses possessions, ses titres. Or nos vies sont comptées et nous avons peu de temps pour réaliser tout cela. Pourtant la majorité passe son temps à user de leur énergie pour des futilités, comme s'amuser, contrairement a moi. C'est pourquoi j'amasse tout cet argent car pour s'approprier une chose, il suffit de l'acheter."

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lussuria de répondre qu'il poursuivit :

"D'ailleurs, vous avez dû le remarquer, le danger qui pèse sur moi. Moi qui suit un Arcobaleno, le fait que je reprenne peu a peu ma forme adulte signifie que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps."

Les radiations 73. Lussuria le savait, et cela coïncidait avec la montée en puissance de la famille Millefiori, certainement à l'origine de tout cela.  
En effet, depuis ces cinq dernières années, les membres de Varia virent progressivement Mammon reprendre sa croissance, atteignant en un an l'apparence d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années et maintenant, il avait l'aspect d'un jeune homme ayant dépasse la vingtaine...celui qui se tenait à coté de lui.

Mais ce développement physique, à vrai dire, ne déplaisait pas trop a Lussuria, pour sa part.

"Comprends-tu, conclut l'Arcobaleno, d'un ton grave.

Lussuria fut tiré de ses pensées :

"- Ah ? Euh, oui oui, bien s...  
- Donc pourrais-tu enlever ta MAIN de là où ça ne t'appartient pas !?  
- Hihi ah, t'énerve pas ... Si je suis ta logique, si je te donne de l'argent, ça ira ?"

Sur le moment, Mammon ne trouva rien à répondre.


	4. Ryo1896 Veillée NC15

****

pour **potforever****  
Character, Pairing : Ryohei/Hibari/Chrome (pour trouver une idée c'était chaud XX)  
Prompt : none  
Warning : PG-15 (ça existe ce rating ? Oo)  
Arc : AU TYL**

"Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?"

Le livre que tenait Hibari tomba à terre, tandis qu'une main bandée avait saisi le poignet de ce dernier pour l'accoler contre le mur de la pièce où Hibari restait seul la majeure partie du temps, vêtu de son kimono.

"Allons, lui répondit une voix cassée enveloppée d'une odeur d'alcool, ne sois pas aussi coincé A L'EXTRÊME, laisse-toi faire hahaha !!"

Ses lèvres étaient sur le point d'effleurer le cou d'Hibari mais ne rencontrèrent que l'extrémité glacée d'un tonfa.  
Dont il évita de justesse le coup fatal.

"Tu veux mourir ?"

Ryohei ne bougea pas, il se contenta de sourire béatement.

"- Oh, allez, ce serait la seule et unique fois. Parce que demain tu te maries avec Chrome et que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle.  
- Je ne saisis pas ta logique.  
- Plusieurs années que je te désire...Peut-être égales au nombres d'années où tu l'as désiré... C'est la dernière nuit où l'alouette n'est liée à personne...Alors je veux au moins me l'approprier, juste cette fois..."

Et à ces mots, Ryohei s'écroula par terre, endormi.


	5. 5980 1ere cigarette G

****

Characters, Pairing : Pas de pairing en tête quand je l'ai écrit. (du 5980 si vous voyez du yaoï partout)  
Prompt : 1ere cigarette  
Warning : Spoil sur la mort d'un personnage dans l'arc TYL et fumer c'est pas bon pour la santé (ça vous fait parler comme Batman).  
Arc : AU TYL

A chaque fois fois que Gokudera allumait une cigarette, il repensa à la première et dernière fois que Yamamoto en avait fumé une.

Lorsque Tsunayoshi Sawada, alors jeune nouveau leader de la famille Vongola, annonça à son bras droit que les attaques de la famille Millefiori avaient fait plusieurs victimes et que l'une d'entre elles étaient le père de Yamamoto, sa cigarette manqua de tomber.

En sortant dans le couloir, il aperçut par la fenêtre une silhouette se tenant seule sous la pluie et sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pas se dirigèrent vers le gardien de la pluie.

- Yamamoto...

Celui-ci fit lentement volte-face.  
- Gokudera-kun, murmura Yamamoto avec un sourire, que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, dit Gokudera en détournant les yeux.

- Ca ira, je devais m'y attendre depuis que j'ai arrêté de prendre la mafia pour un jeu...  
Sa voix s'étrangla.

_Quel idiot_, pensa Gokudera, _dans ce genre de moment on a plutôt envie de rester seul je sais de quoi je parle, alors qu'est-ce que je fous ici...?_

- Donne-moi ta cigarette.

Gokudera n'eut pas eu le temps de se demander pourquoi Yamamoto voulait une cigarette, sous la pluie à un instant pareil, mais il la lui tendit aussitôt..  
Yamamoto la porta à ses lèvres, le bout quasiment éteint par la pluie, et ne sachant comment faire, aspira longuement, avant de tousser pitoyablement, se tordant en deux, le poing à la bouche avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel chargé.

"Haha, je ne suis pas doué..."

La boule dans la gorge de Gokudera sembla sur le point d'exploser, mais il ne pouvait détourner son regard de Yamamoto, pour qui il n'avait pourtant jamais éprouvé aucune sympathie jusqu'à présent.  
Il ne pouvait détacher son regard, tel un voyeur honteux.

Etrange vision de celle de son camarade, dont les yeux avaient perdu toute lueur.  
Dont le rire entrecoupé de sanglots s'entendait à peine sous le bruit assourdissant de l'averse.  
Dont les larmes se mélangeaient aux gouttes de pluies chargées de la triste odeur d'une cigarette.


	6. Bonus Daily TYL Life G

****

Character, Pairing : euh...surprise ?  
Prompt : Aucun  
Rating : G  
Arc : AU TYL (khsjkdglq...)

Tsuna avait mis longtemps à réaliser que Chrome et Hibari s'étaient mariés, bien avant Kyoko et lui. Mais les deux femmes tombèrent enceintes en même temps et il se demandait si ça devait être rassurant ou pas.  
Au moins le petit Sawada Ienobu était assuré de ne pas être manquer de compagnie durant son enfance, mais quelle compagnie...?

"Vous pouvez entrer."

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à tout cela, à un moment pareil ?  
Il se releva, secoua la tête, remercia l'infirmière et entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, suivi de Kyoko tenant dans les bras un petit nourrisson d'à peine 1 mois.

"Oh, Boss, Kyoko-chan, bonjour... c'est gentil à vous d'être venus" les accueillit Chrome Dokuro.  
Elle s'inclina, bien qu'elle semblait exténuée, couchée sur un lit, la peau tellement pâle qu'elle en devenait blanche, sauf évidemment à l'endroit de ses pommettes où perdurait une légère rougeur.

Juste à coté se tenait un berceau, où un nouveau-né dormait paisiblement.

"C'est une fille ?..." commença Kyoko.

"C'est une fille, elle se prénomme Nami" répondit la gardienne du brouillard, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Tsuna leva les yeux au ciel. Peu difficile de savoir qui avait choisi le prénom...(et cela ne l'aurait pas plus étonné s'ils avaient eu un garçon à la place qu'ils auraient nommé "Mori" )  
Au moins c'était une fille, et cela le rassura un peu, en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, elle hériterait du caractère de Chrome.

Kyoko se pencha en souriant, et tendit son bébé qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts fixant avec curiosité le nouveau-né endormi :

"Bienvenue, Nami-chan, voici Nobu-chan qui est ravi de te rencontrer...J'espère que vous passerez de bons moments ensemble."

Tsuna se pencha à son tour et fut ravi de voir que le bébé semblait être le portrait craché de Chrome.

Mais il changea vite d'avis au moment où Nami ouvrit ses paupières et lança un regard vers la famille Sawada, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer le petit Ienobu.

Et dire que le jeune 10ème boss de la puissante famille Vongola pensait que Reborn serait le dernier bébé à lui inspirer de la terreur...


	7. Bonus Tous crack

Quelques couples en moins de 5 lignes.

**Les mini-mini fics ne sont pas de moi.**

Traduction des fics en anglais de **Nekokurai (livejournal) **avec son humble permission.

**Personnages, Pairings : **des tas.

**Rating** : de G à PG-15 (des sous-entendus pas très catholique)

**Genre** : crack, entièrement (yaoi/het). Surtout le tout dernier.

**Arc** : Tous, donc spoils possibles, mais rien de grave en fait.

**MukuroxTsuna**

Tsuna: Ro-Rokudo Mukuro !

Mukuro: Kufufu, j'ai enfin reussi à prendre possession de ton corps, jeune Vongola !

Tsuna: Je ne te laisserai jamais l'utiliser pour prendre le contrôle de la famille Vongola !

Mukuro: ...Qui te parle de prendre le contrôle de la famille Vongola ?

Tsuna: …….

**GokuderaxTsuna**

Gokudera: JE DEVIENDRAI LA FEMME DU 10EME DU NOM!!

Tsuna: Q-QUOI ?

Gokudera: Ah.-ah, bras droit ! Bras droit, je voulais dire !

**YamamotoxGokudera ** (ref au chapitre 189) **  
**

Gokudera: YAMAMOTO ! Attrape ma main !

Yamamoto: Gokudera !

Gokudera: CA N'EST PAS MA MAIN, ABRUTI !

**DinoxHibari**

Dino: Allez, Kyoya ! Je sais que tu le veux!

Hibari: Hors de question.

Dino: Tu sais…J'ai un fouet...

Hibari: ……

**ShamalxGokudera**

Shamal: Viens là, gamin ! Revêt cette perruque rose et met cette jupe!

Gokudera: Ok, et c'est pour quoi faire ? Je ressemble à ma sœur !

Shamal: Viens plus près..

**XanxusxSquallo**

Squallo: Boss! Cela fait une journée que vous ne m'avez pas frappé ni jeté quelque chose à la figure!!

Xanxus: ……

Squallo: EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE QUE VOUS NE M'AIMEZ PLUS ?

**HibarixChrome**

Hibari: Urg…les fleurs de cerisier….(_s'évanouit)_

Chrome: Hibari-san ! Euh..maintenant, que ferait Mukuro-sama ?

Mukuro: "_Rappelle toi, ma petite Chrome, lorsqu'ils sont inconscients, ils ne peuvent dire non_"

Chrome: …………..bien, allons-y…

**SqualloxBell**

Squalo: _Tiens donc, le « prince » serait-il à la recherche d'une distraction non-royale ?_

Bell: _Oh, Squalo, ton épée is si..grosse !_

Squalo: VOOOII, LUSSURIA! C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES DANS TON CAHIER ?!

Lussuria: Grillé !

**ByakuranxShouichi**

Byakuran: Leo-kun, envoyons un autre présent à Shouichi-Kun !

Leo: Encore des fleurs, Byakuran-sama?

Byakuran: Non, cette fois j'ai pensé à quelque chose…de plus direct…

--

Cervello: Shouichi-sama, Byakuran-sama vous a envoyé un colis rempli de lingerie…Je ne suis pas très sûre de ce que ça signifie….

Shouichi: Qu'il aille en enfer…..

**DinoxTsuna**

Dino: Ah, désolé, Tsuna…apparement Enzo se serait échappé et a détruit la baignoire à nouveau !

Tsuna: Encore ? (_soupire)_ Je crois qu'il va falloir aller au bains publics encore, Dino-san…

Dino: (_murmure_) Bien joué, Enzio!

**SpannerxTsuna**

Spanner: Montre-moi ton X-burner et je te montrerai le mien.

Tsuna: Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu peux exécuter le X-Burner ?!

Spanner: « _Ce sera plus facile que je me l'imaginais _»

**MukuroxTsunaxHibari**

Hibari: Rokudo Mukuro, je vais vraiment te tuer ce soir.

Mukuro: Kufufu, toujours la même rengaine!

Tsuna: EST-CE QUE VOUS POURRIEZ ARRÊTER DE VOUS INTRODUIRE DANS MA CHAMBRE EN PLEIN MILIEU DE LA NUIT?? Argh ! J'aurais dû écouter maman et fermer la fenêtre..

**ByakuranxMukuro**

Mukuro: Donc, vous saviez…depuis quand ?

Byakuran: Depuis un bon moment….mais j'étais résolument certain après que tu aies essayé de m'agresser sexuellement la nuit dernière et ce, pour la 5e fois.

Mukuro: On se débarasse difficilement de ses vieilles habitudes…

**HibarixNanimori**

Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san!! Que-ce que tu fais à ce mur ?!


End file.
